


Baby AU

by novarose122001



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Don't Starve (Video Game), Gravity Falls, One Piece, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker, Team Fortress 2, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Undertale (Video Game), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ink, Killing, Multi, Mystery, Panicking, Paranormal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: It was a normal average day for Toriel Dreemurr as she watered the pretty yellow flowers, listening to the screams of babies and-wait a minute. A BABY? To her shock, she actually found a baby, an actual baby from the Above! Now in a situation with a baby that has powers of the unknown, she needs help with a professional, a professional that knows about babies. (That does not mean about him!)





	1. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day for Toriel Dreemurr until she found someone new...

It was a regular, routine day for Toriel Dreemurr, as she watered golden flowers, growing in a long bed with snowy small spots of flowers, that are strawberries, violet, rosy, and yellowish tulips on the other side of the beds, and many other countless flowers.  
  
Then, the cool summer wind blew through her from a room, making short snow snowy fur ruffled softly as she is wearing her a long purple robe which gently blows in the wind, with a white long sleeve undershirt underneath her purple sleeveless robe with the Delta Rune was on her chest.  
  
Then, a young man, with midnight black curly and springy hair that is in a W sign, with fair skin color and hazelnut eye color, stood up from the ground that he was kneeling. He is wearing a crimson striped sleeveless vest with four red buttons, a white long sleeved shirt underneath the red vest and the sleeves were rolled up at the elbows, and he is wearing long black gloves that reach up to his shoulders and beneath them. He also is wearing dark jeans with pockets at the sides of the hips and black shoes.  
  
The young man was collecting weeds from the ground, uprooting them up from the roots, as another young man, with fair skin color, gold eye color, but instead of a human body, he has a wooden texture, and he has joints at his waist, legs, ankles, knees, elbows, wrist, and neck. The other young man has a cherry red painted shirt and a gold crown symbol on the left side of his chest, and a colorful green “undershirt” from his neck joint, a yellow painted tie around his neck, a black belt without a buckle, flaps at the hips that his the bottom of the jacket, white painted pants, yellow knee joints, black painted “boots” and snowy painted “shoes.” At his mouth is two slits from the corners of his lips, to the bottom of his chin and on top of his head is a cherry red painted hat with a gold badge with wings on the front of the hat, and it partially covered his eyes, and he has jet jet-black spiky hair. On the left-hand side of his lip is a sword in its hilt, and he walked over to Toriel, holding a flower pot in his gloved hands.  
  
Then, a little black figure with black Pac man eyes, a black body, a snowy white face with a grinning mouth, white opera gloves with two black dots on the top and black legs with black shoes, ran over while carrying a flowerpot in his hands and gave it to Toriel.  
  
“Here you go, Tori!” he happily replied, giving her the pot.  
  
“Why thank you, Bendy.” she thanked, retrieving the flower pot from him.  
  
“You’re welcome!” he replied, giving her the thumbs up.  
  
She gently giggled and the young man with the red vest sat up slightly, as he rubbed some sweat away from his forehead, with his arm.  
  
“I think that is all the weeds, ma’am,” he replied, as he got up to his feet.  
  
“Are you sure about that, Wilson?” Toriel asked, unsure about the weeds that pop out mysteriously.  
  
“Of course, I’ve checked everywhere two times in the row if you were curious,” Wilson answered, assuring Toriel about her curiosity.  
  
“Lady Toriel?” the second young man asked.  
  
She glanced at him with curiosity.  
  
“Yes?” she questioned.  
  
“Where could I put this?” he asked, showing the flower pot in his hands.  
  
“Oh, you can put that there, Hans,” she answered, pointing to an empty spot.  
  
He nodded his head and placed it there, while everyone else was tidying up until they hear crying sounds in the distance. Toriel stopped watering the plants and got suspicious. Both Hans, Wilson, and Bendy got suspicious and curious about the odd crying noises, so, Toriel gently grabbed her floppy white ear on the right side of her head, and lifted the ear up for better hearing and for the rest, listened for the sound and the crying started again and this time, it was in a separate room. They followed after Toriel to the noises deep in the ruins and wandered into a room, where the sun was shining at the top of a cavern, that is hundreds of miles up and on top of the flowers, was a tie-dye colored blanket with multi colors in different sections, and that was moving underneath. Perplexed, she walked over to the blanket, as the rest was gazing at her from behind and when she got close up to the blanket, she gently bent down on her left knee and reached over to the blanket, and she gently gripped the blanket, being careful with the object or figure underneath and she gently pulled the blanket, revealing a small female baby underneath.  
  
The baby has tanned almond skin color, with exotic colored wires that are like her hair, on the left-hand side of her skull, steel blue eyes, a small snowy shirt, and white pants and Toriel can guess she has a diaper underneath. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, and she oddly has a metal right arm, both metal legs, and her left eye is replaced with an optic, which is blue, along with her other eye.  
  
She was crying and fussing until she stopped when the blanket was pulled off of her, and she noticed Toriel in front of her, and she confusedly cocked her head slightly with an “Hmm?” and the baby did the same thing, except, “Eh?”  
  
At that time, the baby gave out a squeal of delight as she raised up her arms as if she cherishes her, like she was a relative to her, but revealed another two pair of arms, at the sides, and Toriel grew suspicious and shocked.  
  
Who’s baby is this?  
  
She looked at her surroundings and glanced back at the baby, who was whimpering in fear as if she doesn’t want her to go away. She glanced at the others that are peeking around the corner, while their weapons were out slightly and Toriel made a mention to come closer to her.  
  
They walked over to her, as she reached down to the baby and softly lifted her up, by underneath the first pair of arms and gently cradled her. Both Wilson and Hans are shocked, and Bendy looked amazed.  
  
“A baby!” he quietly exclaimed happily.  
  
“Oh, dear.” Wilson softly winced.  
  
Toriel glanced at him with confusion.  
  
“What is the matter with babies?” she asked.  
  
“I don’t hate babies if you were curious about that, I’m truly not actually good with babies,” he answered, sounding sheepish.  
  
Toriel understood what he meant and nods her head as if she understood what he is explaining about.  
  
Hans didn’t reply to their conversations that they were talking about.  
  
He’s absolutely amazed that this baby is different from other babies that he has seen earlier back at his home.  
  
The baby cooed in delight and gently reached up and felt Toriel’s snout, looking happy and curious. She chuckled as the baby touched her snout and then, she smelled something off like a unique monster was close.  
  
A growl echoed through the air. Everyone looked up, to encounter a monster, with jet black fur, ruby glowing eyes, and claws that can cut her in half jumped down and landed on Toriel, which she gave out a startled “Baaa!” and accidentally dropped the baby!  
  
She gave out a gasp and the creature scratched her cheek, which made her HP dropped to a 400. She looked up in fear and the creature jumped at the baby to attack her when all of a sudden, a giant inky hand punched the monster in the face and it was the same cartoon character, except he was growling a warning, as he was taller than the rest, as ink covered his left eye. The creature hissed and charged right at him, trying to get the baby that he was protecting, but something clutched its hind legs and it was both of the young men that were helping her earlier, and they were trying to pull it back as it hissed, and before they knew it, a red trident came out of the middle of nowhere and hit the creature through the chest, annihilating it immediately, as it turned into dust. Out came Asgore, wearing a gold suit of armor underneath a purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on top of his head, and he has a terrified look on his face, and he noticed Toriel.  
  
“Tori! Tori, are you alright?” he asked, sounding worried about her condition.  
  
“Yes. I am. Thank you for helping me.” Toriel answered, assuring Asgore that she is perfectly fine.  
  
Then, she recognized something was off. She was carrying something in her arms earlier and felt happiness while carrying them…  
  
The baby is gone!  
  
“The baby!” she screeched loudly in Asgore’s ear, as the young men and cartoon winced in fear and in shock, while Asgore rubbed his ear in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. BABY ON THE LOOSE!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! CUTE LITTLE BABY ON THE LOOSE! PROCEED IF CUTENESS IS YOUR THING!

The baby appeared in the Ruin's hallways and she looked confused. She looked at her surroundings and noticed she is in the hallway. Confused, she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl. While she is crawling, she crawled over to a pot and hide behind and voices appear. "I wonder what got Toriel's ears in a knot?" a male’s voice asked, his voice full of curiosity and confusion. "I don't know.” another male’s voice replied. “As you know, Tori sometimes throws a goat trama over some things." A small laughter from the both of them. “Yeah, but this one is different, like, she found someone this time.” the first male spoke in a curious and concerned voice. “Don’t be ridiculous. Humans are extinct! They don’t exist! Only us. If there is a human around here, I’m going to have his or her soul and get out of the underground and finally do what I wanted and no one will stand in my way.” the second voice replied back, with an angry and determined voice. When the voices disappeared, the baby appeared from behind the pot and started to crawl. She crawled out of the castle and into the cold. She shivered a bit from the coldness and continued to crawl.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the castle. "WHAT?!" a group of voices said, at the same time. "Yes! There is a baby around here that is on the loose!" Toriel said as Asgore was confused. "Wow, I can't believe you accomplished that." a girl said, and she has a medium toasted almond skin color, medium length chopped up hair at the ends, that is up in a messy ponytail, with red hair, and her eye color is red-brown, almost close to a red, and she is wearing a red and black checkered flannel, and ripped jeans and black combat boots that are above her ankles. "No, and Asgore did not achieve that! A baby fell from the above, and I found her in the flowers. A monster tried attacking her, but I attacked back. I accidentally dropped the baby and before it could attack the baby, Asgore came to my aid and defeated it. After that, the baby was gone." Toriel explained. A skellington, that is a tall white skeleton, extremely slender, animated skull, black and white Gothic-style tuxedo, bat-like bow-tie and bony fingers.

He "hmmed" for a while, while his finger was on his chin as if he was thinking and a kid with a blue and white hat with a pine tree, brown hair, blue vest, orange shirt, gray shorts, white socks, and black shoes. "Where was the baby?" the skellington asked. "The baby was inches away from Asgore and then-!" she stopped and another skellington recognized something. The skellington is a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of faded pink slippers. "Then, that means...the baby can..." he gasped. "Oh, crap." the redhead cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the baby, the baby was freezing cold and as it walked, she noticed a bridge and she cooed a bit. She crawled over to the bridge and then, she heard voices in the distance behind her.

" _Oh my god, kiddo!!! The mother adrenaline is kicking in!_ "

" _I can see every equation!_ "

" _The baby!_ "

" _Excuse me? Have you seen this cute baby about this small and has medium length hair?_ "

" _Oh, that cute kid?_ "

" _Yes? Where is she?_ "

" _She was crawling over through that forest and to the bridge._ "

" _Thank you. Baby! Where are you?!_ "

" _Baby come out! Baby come back!_ "

The baby was confused and out of the forest came the skellington and when he observed the baby on the bridge, that is creaking under her, his left eye flashed a purple. Then, he scrambled back into the forest. The baby slightly cocked her head and then, looked at the front. She cooed and started to crawl. Then, when he and another skellington, that is a tall, perhaps an anatomically inaccurate skeleton with a skull more vertical and geometric than his friend and he is wearing a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots and around his neck is a red scarf. When he saw the baby crawling and the bridge creaking, he quickly scooped up his friend underneath the armpits and gave him a bear hug. "Oh, my god! The baby is going to die!" he screamed as his friend's bones crack under his squeezing. "Paps, my spine is breaking." his friend breathed. Then, in the distance, a loud, baaa! echoed through the trees and many running footsteps. Then, the baby crawled over to the end and then, a panic squeal. "How the fuck did she get over there?!" the redhead yelled. "I don't bloody know!" another said. When the baby got over, a relieved sigh and the baby turned around and saw everyone and every monster at the other end. The baby stared for a few minutes until squealing and they got confused.

"Paps, can you let go of me?" the short skellington said, his cheeks turning neon green. "I'm going to puke." The tall skellington released and then, a teenager, that has fair skin color, a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye, an X shaped scar on his chest, and black eye color and wearing an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, with a yellow sash tied around his waist, blue shorts with white fuzzies at the ends, and sandals. When he tried taking a step, the tall skellington grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, you can't get forward!" he said. "Why not?" he asked. "The bridge is broken! Anyone else that tries to get on it falls down!" he explained. "Looks sturdy to me," he said. "You're a complete idiot you know," he said. Then, the baby turned back around and started to crawl away. "Baby no! Baby! Baby no!" a man yelled, who has fair skin, black floofy hair, that is dyed red at the top, and he is wearing glasses, with a black shirt with an M symbol with a pink mustache, blue jeans and sneakers. He has a panicked look on his face. Then, the baby disappeared in the forest.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, with the baby, the baby was still continuing to crawl, until it came up to a giant man that has a blue bandanna tied around his head, small lenses goggles with a strap around his head, a blue tank top underneath his black tank top like vest, blue and black wristbands on his wrists, two armbands on his forearms, crow colored pants, that are shoved into his black combat boots. "Well, well, well," he declared, in a calm and creepy voice. "What do we have here?"

* * *

In the forest, shrill of a baby crying echoed through the trees. A panicked look went across the teen's face. "Hurry, Luffy! Schnell!" a man yelled in a thick German accent. He has jet black hair that is slowly greying from age, light skin color, steel blue eye color, and he is wearing a pair of glasses, a white undershirt, a red tie, long light grey coat with yellow and red symbols on the sleeves, red rubber gloves, a black belt with a black buckle, dark grey pants, and black combat boots. Luffy took a step back, as his arms stretched beyond the back. "Are you sure that this is gonna work, doc?" a man asked and he has steel blue eye color, light skin color, and he is wearing a dark brown hat on top of his head that is covering the top of his head, one yellow headphone with a mic on it on top of his dark brown hat, silver dog tags on a silver chain around his neck, a red short-sleeved shirt, a dark brown sport backpack on his back with one strap, a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, white bandages on his hands that is covering his palms, dark brown pants, long grey socks that is up to almost to his knees and black and white striped sneakers.

The baby crying got louder and Luffy accidentally lifted up on of his feet and launched himself into the rest, which flung them through the trees and into the clearing, separating everyone from each other. Luffy apparently got his head stuck in a tree and trying to get himself free from being stuck, while a man got up. "Oh, a headache..." he grumbled. "Ruffy! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Bist du verrückt?!" the German doctor yelled at him in German, and his glasses were off and gone. "Groß. Vhere is my glasses?" he grumbled. He moved his hand through the glasses, searching for the glasses and when he felt them, he picked them up and put them on his nose bridge. One of the lenses on the left was cracked from the side, and he frowned in annoyment and in anger. "Luffy. Remind me to open jou up," he grumbled. Then, the crying got louder as something heavy landed on the ground. The doctor gasped and quickly scrambled up to his feet, even though he is still groggily from the impact of the Luffy bullet and ran towards the crying. When he got there, he saw the baby, sitting there on the ground, crying her eyes out, as the giant man, was on the ground, on the snow-covered ground in a puddle of blood, his stomach slit in half from something sharp like a sword, but, it is not like any sword. "Oh, mein Gott. Et's Cheavy." he gasped. "Vhat happened en here?" Then, the crying stopped, and he looked at the poor terrified and traumatized baby and saw the baby sniffing as small tears pricked the corner of her eyes and his gaze softens.

"Hey, okay. He's gone," he said, calmly. The baby got onto her hands and knees and started to crawl towards him and he knelt down on one knee and reached his hands out. She went into his hands, and he gently picked her up from underneath. "Now, let's get jou home," he said, unbuttoning his jacket, revealing his cream-colored vest, his white undershirt, and his red tie. He gently put her inside and gently wrapped her in his jacket and buttoned the buttons. "Let's go find our Freunde," he said, calmly. He started to walk, as the baby was calm and not fussing. She curled into his chest more and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep, as she was gently rocking side to side, slightly from his walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story!


End file.
